Hitherto, a technique is known that generates an audio with a greater sense of presence by performing audio processing on an audio signal of contents of a broadcast of sports, such as soccer and baseball. For example, regarding the above technique, a technique that enables the sense of presence of the audio to be adjusted by allowing the user to set a sense of distance and a broadening sensation of the audio has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).